Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure développé par FromSoftware et publié par Activision. Sa date de sortie est le 22 mars 2019 pour PlayStation 4, Xbox One et Microsoft Windows. L'histoire suit un shinobi appelé Sekiro à l'ère Sengoku, qui a l'intention de se venger d'un samouraï qui l'a attaqué et enlevé son maître. Synopsis Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice se déroule au Japon de la période Sengoku, à la fin du XVIe siècle. Son protagoniste est un shinobi présumé mort après l'enlèvement de son seigneur, et dont le bras a été sectionné par un chef samouraï du clan Ashina. Ce shinobi se réveille et découvre que son bras a été remplacé par une prothèse par un mystérieux busshi qui l'appelle Sekiro, le "loup à un bras". Muni d'un katana et d'une prothèse lui permettant d'installer différents outils et appareils, son but est de sauver son maître et de se venger.Sekiro, From Software's next game, subverts nearly everything we've come to expect from Dark Souls Gameplay Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure à la troisième personne avec des éléments de jeu de rôle. Bien que développé par FromSoftware, il ne possède pas les caractéristiques de ce second genre, telles que la création de personnages, de classes, d’améliorations de l’équipe ou d’éléments multijoueurs.Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice doesn't have any online component Au lieu d'attaquer pour réduire les points de santé d'un ennemi, le combat de Sekiro consiste à utiliser un katana pour attaquer son équilibre, ce qui conduit finalement à une ouverture qui permet un seul coup meurtrier. Le jeu comporte également des éléments furtifs, permettant aux joueurs d'éliminer leurs ennemis immédiatement s'ils peuvent pénétrer dans leur zone sans être détectés. En outre, le personnage du joueur peut utiliser divers outils d'aide au combat et à l'exploration, tels qu'un grappin et une torche. Si le personnage du joueur meurt, il a la possibilité d’être réactivé au même endroit dans certaines conditions au lieu de réapparaître aux points de contrôle précédents. Développement Le développement de Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice a commencé à la fin de 2015, après la création du DLC de Bloodborne, The Old Hunters. Une première bande-annonce du jeu a été projetée lors des Game Awards en décembre 2017, dévoilant son sous-titre Shadows Die Twice.Teaser Trailer For New From Software Game Posits That 'Shadows Die Twice' Le titre complet du jeu vidéo a été révélé à la conférence de presse de Microsoft lors de l'E3 du 10 juin 2018.FromSoftware’s Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice coming from Activision Hidetaka Miyazaki a été confirmé en tant que concepteur par le développeur japonais FromSoftware - connu pour les sagas Dark Souls et Bloodborne - et la société américaine Activision a été confirmée en tant qu'éditeur. Sa bande originale a été composée par Yuka Kitamura. À la Gamescom 2018, il a été annoncé qu'il sortirait le 22 mars 2019, en même temps que l'édition collector du jeu vidéo.Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Collector's Edition Now Available For Pre-Order; Here's What's In It Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice emprunte des éléments d'action et d'infiltration à la saga Tenchu, également développée en partie par FromSoftware. Considérant initialement le projet comme une suite, après l'avoir passé à travers différentes études avant d'obtenir les droits, ils ont décidé de l'adapter sous un autre nom. Miyazaki a suggéré que les changements de combat traduisent le sentiment du "choc des épées", les combattants essayant de créer une ouverture pour porter le coup fatal. Son équipe et lui ont également créé le jeu en tant qu'expérience solo, car ils pensaient que le mode multijoueur avait des limitations qu'il souhaitait éviter. Le mot "Sekiro" signifie "loup à un bras" en japonais, ce qui fait référence à la situation du personnage du joueur, tandis que le sous-titre "Shadows Die Twice" était à l'origine uniquement destiné à être utilisé comme slogan de la bande-annonce jusqu'à ce qu'Activision demande qu'il soit maintenu pour le nom final.Sekiro only has a subtitle because Activision loved Miyazaki’s turn-of-phrase Bien que le jeu vidéo se déroule à l'époque Sengoku, il ne met pas en scène de personnages ou lieux historiques.How From Software Is Changing Its Approach To Storytelling For Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Édition collector Outre l'édition standard du jeu vidéo, une édition collector avec le contenu suivant est également disponible: *Jeu vidéo complet présenté dans un étui métallique *Statue de shinobi de 18 pouces *Livre d'art *Carte physique *Bande son numérique *3 pièces inspirées de la période Sengoku du Japon féodal Galerie Sekiro 1.jpg Sekiro 2.jpg Sekiro 3.jpg Sekiro 4.jpg Sekiro 5.jpg Sekiro 6.jpg Sekiro 7.jpg Sekiro 8.jpg Sekiro 9.jpg Sekiro 10.jpg Sekiro 11.jpg Vidéos Fichier:Sekiro™_Shadows_Die_Twice_Bande-annonce_Présentation_de_l%27histoire_FR Fichier:Sekiro™_Shadows_Die_Twice_Bande-annonce_TGS_FR Fichier:Sekiro™_Shadows_Die_Twice_Première_bande-annonce_FR Références en:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice es:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Catégorie:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice